<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Spar by AlainP_RK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327218">Evening Spar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK'>AlainP_RK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Frotting, It is not, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, sparring turned hot, strokin dicks, this meant to be a drabble, whooooooooops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still not a bad fighter for a stuck up noble." Felix scoffed using the distance to catch his breath.</p><p>Ferdinand chuckled. "You must be confusing me for someone else." He lunged forward and his spear barely missed Felix's ribs. "I have not been a noble for many YEARS." The lance swung down but bounced off Felix's sword.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asked some ppl around for some obscure ships to write dabbles for.<br/>This turned into not a drabble, but instead a fic. I wrote this in an hour on my phone last night. Have mercy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow. Someway. Felix has gotten closer to Ferdinand. Begrudgingly. He made a decent sparring partner back at the Academy and now he is even better. Even with all that hair, which should be his biggest downfall, he has been able to match Felix's strikes. Every time the metal clashes against each other their arms tingled.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set and their jackets and gloves had been stripped off long ago. Ferdinand's white shirt clung to his chest. Felix's already tight-fitting tank top clung more to his body. They were sure how long the other would last, but the fire in their eyes only grew more. </p><p>"Still not a bad fighter for a stuck up noble." Felix scoffed using the distance to catch his breath.</p><p>Ferdinand chuckled. "You must be confusing me for someone else." He lunged forward and his spear barely missed Felix's ribs. "I have not been a noble for many YEARS." The lance swung down but bounced off Felix's sword. The vibrations in his bones were too much at this point and Felix took his chance. He dropped his sword, fingers cracked and bleeding with how hard he was holding it and lunged for Ferdinand. </p><p>No. This fight would not end here. With whatever balance he had left, Ferdinand swung his foot for Felix's face. A smart idea he thought but it wasn't until he realized that Felix was under his leg did he realize his mistake.</p><p>Felix worked on instinct. He saw the foot. No weapon. Ferdinand overshot his head. A hand grasped his calf and he pushed forward. Ferdinand came tumbling down. Felix pinned him by pushing his leg to his chest. "I...win." He panted.</p><p>"Oh?" Ferdinand chuckled. With his free leg, he whipped it around to Felix's and flipped them. Horse riding came in handy for other tactics. "I am not so sure about that." His cocky smile persisted even as sweat rolled into his eyes. He pressed his lance to Felix's throat but the grip was so weak. Felix took it and tossed it to the side. Ferdinand let out a defeated sign and slumped forward. His long hair became an orange curtain around both of them. "A draw?" He sighed out trying to keep his body from collapsing.</p><p>"Tch. Fine." Felix wasn't happy about it, but it was a good fight. Ferdinand has become quite the fighter after all these years.</p><p>They laid there resting until Ferdinand sat up. His legs straddled Felix's hips to keep him still. He would hate to admit it now but he was hard. Very hard. He could not- Felix moved every so slightly grinding into him. His voice hitched and bit his lip. "Allow me to grab bandages." He excused himself. </p><p>Felix watched him for a bit before following. He hissed and cursed as his open wounds hit the ground. He saw Ferdinand flinch at the noise. Coming up behind him, Felix placed his hands on the box in front of him, pinning Ferdinand. </p><p>"That must hurt."</p><p>"Not as much as that though."</p><p>Silence. A few moments of silence. Ferdinand turned with bandages in his hand. "Felix, your hands please." He gave them to him. Slowly he wrapped them up and gave the final touches with a bit of faith magic to them. "There. That should be taken care of."</p><p>He saw Felix chewing at his lip and looking past him. He sighed, "Felix it is- Felix!" His waist tugged forward as Felix undid his belt and pants. "Please, I assure you it is. It is alright." Felix was not listening. Pulling his pants and underwear down. His dick sprang out of its confines and a precum landed on Felix's hands.</p><p>They stood there. Ferdinand frozen in anticipation? Shock? Fear? "Fuck." Felix cursed as he nearly tore off his pants to get to his dick. Once it was out they were left at a standstill again. </p><p>"Felix...?"</p><p>"...." His face now flushed for a different reason. He looked away.</p><p>"You have my permission. If, if that is what you are waiting for." And it was. Felix's hand went straight to stroking him slowly. Ferdinand could not return the favor as his arms were barely holding him up. His voice came out as soft whines until a thumb pressed hard to his slit. Legs trying to close, but Felix was in the way. Ferdinand sank lower as his legs feared to give out.</p><p>Felix took this as a chance to press closer. His hand wrapped around their dicks and the other gripped Ferdinand's waist. His face pressed hard into the tanned neck and his teeth threatened to scrape his skin. The feeling of his pulse against his lips.</p><p>"Do it, please. I'm ah ah~" His voice reached higher. "I'm s-so close, Felix. Oh please. Do as you wish." </p><p>Felix hesitated a bit more but the wail of his name from Ferdinand's lips sent him over. Tongue pressed against his pulse. Teeth pressed to his skin. "More. More more." Being changed by the man above him. He bit, hard. His teeth sank into the skin as he drank in every noise and cut off curse from Ferdinand. Then he felt him tense, warm liquid landed on his hand. Felix came soon after as he thrust into his own hand, staying close to Ferdinand.</p><p>Releasing his neck, Felix saw the damage he did. Ferdinand even more disheveled, hair a mess and drool running down his chin. He pressed on to keep him steady until he could catch his breath. Their cum started to dry on his hand, disgusting, he wiped it on his tank top. </p><p>"What, what was that for?" Ferdinand finally questioned.</p><p>"Payback."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You won. This is me getting you back."</p><p>"But I said-"</p><p>"You enjoyed it didn't you?" The defensive bite came with a hint of embarrassment that made Ferdinand chuckle.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I did, but what of us now?"</p><p>"Bathhouse, obviously. My hair is annoying to deal with alone. Use it as your repayment." Felix tucked himself back inside his pants and went to collect their clothes.</p><p>Ferdinand let out another chuckle. "Felix," he got him to turn slightly. "Thank you."</p><p>"Whatever." He turned away, a bit of red to his ears. "Now put that away before I cut it off."</p><p>Ferdinand looked down. His dick was still out. "Ah!" He fumbled with his pants and nearly zipped his pubes into his zipper. He looked up to see Felix standing at the doors waiting for him, giving him a smile like he was acting like an idiot. Which he was, but Ferdinand kept it in his mind how handsome of a smile Felix had. </p><p>He joined him by the doors and Felix gave him his gauntlets and jacket. The cool air of the night did wonder for their hot bodies. Their walk was quiet, but Ferdinand wonders to himself why he wanted to walk closer to Felix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uuhhhh oh right. should plug twitter. nsfw is @NaughtyRK. i like gettin saucy over there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>